Predators aka Fraternity goes wild
by B. A. Ware
Summary: How plot of the newest Predators 2010 looked like from the "other side". Not much cursing, some drinking, a lot of goofing around. Simply put, a piece of foolishness.


I don't own anything regarding Predators, maybe only my own opinion.

* * *

This story contains spoilers. Go watch the movie first. Even if I don't want to spoil your fun, you wouldn't understand the plot without it. And to be clear, this is from predators perspective.

* * *

"Finally, we graduated and can chill out. Fun, here we come. Guys, lets camp in the usual spot. We'll play until girls come..." said their leader pressing couple of buttons on his computer. It was well known that prime game in Predator-land was killing, closely followed by many styles of doing it.

"OK, game is set up. Lets give them some time to warm up, but in the mean time... Shorty! Bring out the booze." Leader told the smallest of them, the push around that usually carried their stuff.

On the way back from the shuttle, Shorty dropped a case, at which...

"Damn, fool! This isn't that cheep crap that you usually buy. This is the good stuff..." at his shouting, all the guys came to see their precious drinks spilled on the earth. "Shorty, you know what this means don't you?" was said while the others began to chuckle darkly.

"No, guys... Not again!" but it was no use. They stripped him and tied him to the pole in the middle of the camp. It was usual punishment for anyone who spilled drinks.

"That done, we have to hide the rest so no one drinks out of turn. Jump, be quick at it."

As Jump, who was fastest of them all, went on his way, the rest of the guys sat back with their drinks telling spooky stories about ghost lurking in this forest, who was said to have already killed couple of people camping not far from their current location. Of course it was dismissed as a urban legend...

"Hey, now that I think about it... Where's my doggies at..." was heard from the Beast, who produced a dogs whistle to call his pups.

"Don't bother, we need to go for drinks. Jumps took everything and he is really taking his time with this."

They went for the cargo, and run into Jumps who was just coming back to the camp, carrying drinks with him.

"Yeah, I know, I took my time. But I had to secure it and put someone to "watch it" for me..." he said handing out bottles, while everyone chuckled catching the joke.

The hike back to the camp was filled with drinking and joking, until they noticed that the game somehow managed to get find their spot and was messing their thing.

Leader as always got his first kill, after which began a shooting spree... When the dust settled down...

"Damn, that really is good stuff... I can't aim any more and it was what?..." said Snipe trying to count how many drinks they had till this point.

"Screw that, this place is a total mess now. Lets clean up some...We don't know when the girls might show up."

After some rearranging Tech, as the brainy one, got one of his brilliant ideas.

"Guys, they trashed our place. Lets destroy theirs!"

"Now your talking." came a round of applause.

Buy Leader didn't have as good of a time as he would like, because at some point he saw that their ride was flying off, sent into space by Shorty who wanted to get back at his buddies for forgetting him by sending it on the orbit and telling them that it was hauled away by cops. Leader, in his drunken state, instead of command to land, he set the shuttle to self destruct. A fireball in the sky sent him to overdrive.

He went into camp and beat the crap out of Shorty screaming things like "You $^#*$!*$%&. That was my fathers new ride. I'm gonna kill you for this, you piece of $%&..." When Predator tells you he is going to kill you, it isn't just a matter of speech...

But intoxication and excitement out of the fight isn't a good mix when you are a predator. It leads to the scenarios like when Beast fallen asleep in the middle of a knife fight. Leader had it worse getting his ass kicked. It was only good enough that he blacked out before his head came of...

* * *

AN. Now some theory explaining why this looks like this.

Every Predator movie was about one hunter going on a killing spree. Yes, they usually died in the end, but it was after half of town died first. Now they tell us that character Fishburne was playing stole their equipment (in earlier movies, first gadgets got trashed, then Predator died, not the other way around. Only way I see that you get your hands on it is you steal it, or wait for a predator to die of old age in front of you, but I'm getting side tracked) Fishburne got their equipment and killed 2 or 3 of them. Counting the boddies, 7 humans and 7 predators dead in one movie (with the ones Fishbourn told us about). Wait... WHAT? How do you get body count even when it's a Predator movie? At first I forgot what I was watching and thought "This is good...". But then I remembered and...*blink*...*rewind*... *watch carefully bending head this and that way scrunching eyes from time to time* "Oh yeah... They really are predators... Didn't notice at first, they were DYING SO FAST!" So, those predators didn't really care about hunting or were totally stoned. In my case, I bet on both...

Ok, ranting done... It was just because everyone still says what an awesome continuation in the series this is... I like the series of Predator but this movie... For an action/sci-fi with any other race of aliens, I can say that it was nice. But when you mention Predator near it... Don't make me start again... If the series continue in this direction I know how next one will look...

* * *

PREDATORS 2!

Predators gather the best killers in the world on the same planet, but it turns out that someone of that group killed sister of another, that sister was girlfriend of a relative of another from that group, and that relative committed suicide... (You know, you have to have some mind boggling plot bends...). So the group splits up and instead seeking safety together, they try to kill each other... In the meantime, Predators sit back and die from laughter at what is going on... Everyone dies... The End.


End file.
